Cinderella
by malfoysminx
Summary: Who needs a fairy godmother when you've got polyjuice? dm/hp drarry SLASH


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains SLASH, inadvertent cross-dressing and a bit of het, sort of. Rated M for a reason.

**Cinderella**

Draco forced himself to take deep calming breaths as he waited in one of the alcoves dotted along the corridor. He had planned this evening down to the last detail, but not once had it occurred to him how terrifying it would actually be. He was playing with fire and the chances of him getting burnt were far higher than he would have liked. He had nearly chickened out a hundred times in the past ten minutes alone, but the thought of what he would get if he succeeded made it all worth the risk. Or at least, that was what he hoped.

He froze when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, making sure he was fully covered by his cloak before peering round the suit of armour he was hidden behind. He nearly sighed with relief as he caught sight of the solitary girl dawdling along the corridor. Stupid over-confident Gryffindors, he thought to himself as he gripped his wand tighter. They should really know better than to wander through the corridors alone, especially when there might be scheming Slytherins about. Slytherins like him, for example. A quick flick of his wand later, along with the wordless stunner he had been practising for weeks, and Ginny Weasley collapsed in an unconscious heap on the stone floor.

Quickly, Draco slipped out of his hiding place, dragging her out of sight behind the suit of armour before continuing with phase two of his plan. Grimacing only slightly, Draco reached out and snagged a few strands of horrifically ginger hair, carefully dropping them into the vial of polyjuice he had pilfered from the potions classroom. For a long moment Draco stared at the bottle of vibrantly orange potion before closing his eyes and swallowing it down. The effects were no more unpleasant than he was expecting, but none the less he was relieved when his equilibrium returned.

Transfiguring the dress he had brought with him to more closely resemble the one that the Weaselette had been wearing, Draco slipped it over his head, stashing his own clothes in a neat pile behind the armour. Digging through his bag, he located the matching pair of strappy sandals and the selection of borrowed make-up he had been practising with. A few minutes later, eyes lined and lips slicked, he was ready. Checking his appearance in the gleaming armour, Draco took one final calming breath before stepping out into the corridor as, somewhere, the clock chimed eleven. It was time for the final phase of his plan.

^v^

Harry leaned against the wall sipping at his punch, wondering how many times the drink had been spiked since the party had begun. He could barely taste the juice that had once made up the base and he made a mental note to switch back to butterbeer if he didn't want to end up totally wasted. He still wasn't quite sure what the party was in aid of, but no one had really cared enough to find out. As far as most of the school were concerned, a party was a party, no matter what the reason.

"Hello, Harry."

He turned automatically at the sultry tone, his eyes widening as he realised who it was that had spoken to him that way.

"Gin?" He choked as his ex-girlfriend took a step forward nearly plastering herself against his side.

"Yes, gorgeous?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder in an oddly familiar way, yet Harry couldn't recall Ginny ever flicking her hair in her life.

"I, um..." Harry just stared at her.

He had thought Ginny was ok with their break-up, had thought she understood, but now he had to wonder. She was practically throwing herself at him.

"Can I have some of that?" She didn't wait for an answer before stealing the glass from his hand and taking a sip.

"How much of that have you drunk?" Harry asked cautiously.

"This is my first glass." She smiled at him. "But I wouldn't mind a few more..."

"Ginny, are you ok?"

An expression that looked almost like panic crossed her face, vanishing before Harry could examine it further.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand carelessly. "But it is rather warm in here. What does a girl have to do to get her boyfriend to bring her another drink?"

"Er, Gin, I'm not..."

"Ginny! I thought you'd gone to bed." Harry's words were cut off by Hermione, knocking into him slightly and making it more than obvious that she, at least, had certainly drunk more than a single glass of the spiked punch.

"I changed my mind." Ginny said quickly.

"Good." Hermione beamed at her. "Come dance with me, then."

Hermione latched onto Ginny's arm trying to tug her towards the dance floor. An expression of pure horror spread across Ginny's face before she turned pleading eyes onto him. He wasn't entirely sure what Ginny suddenly had against dancing, but perhaps she was just concerned about her friend.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Harry caught hold of Hermione's arm before she could drag Ginny away.

"Don't wanna." Hermione sulked, though she stopped attempting to pull Ginny's arm out of its socket.

"Gin, can you take Hermione back to Gryffindor." Harry asked with a sigh, half wondering if he could get rid of both girls in one go.

"What? Why me?"

Harry gave Ginny an odd look. "Because you're her friend?"

"But..." A calculating look appeared on the red-head's face, again reminding Harry weirdly of someone else. "What if something happens to us?"

"Fine, I'll take her." He could always come back to the party afterwards, he supposed.

"I'd better come too."

Harry suppressed an exasperated sigh just barely. Whatever was up with Ginny this evening, she was driving him absolutely crazy. He took a firmer grasp of Hermione as he began leading his friend from the room, Ginny trailing uselessly behind them.

He was rather surprised by how easy it was to get Hermione back to the common room. Unfortunately, getting her up to her dorm was a different matter. Harry would have just thrown her over his shoulder and dragged her up there kicking and screaming, but he didn't much fancy being dropped on his arse if the stairs turned themselves into a slide.

"Ginny, take her up, will you?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I, uh..." Ginny glanced fearfully at the stairs. "Will you still be here when I come down?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed and I think you should probably do the same."

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned away, heading up to his own room. The thought of returning to the party now held little appeal. Perhaps when he woke up tomorrow the women in his life would be back to normal. He changed into his pyjama bottoms, before carefully packing his dress robes into his trunk. He was on the verge of climbing into bed when the door creaked open behind him.

"Harry?"

He spun around so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"Ginny! What are you doing in here?" He choked, barely resisting the temptation to dive behind his bed curtains and stay there.

She took a slow step forward, letting her eyes run leisurely over his bare chest before drifting back up to meet his eyes.

"I wanted a kiss goodnight."

"But..." He stared at her, speechlessly as she took another step closer, closing the door behind her.

"Don't you want me, Harry?" She pouted at him briefly, but then her lips twitched into a strangely familiar smirk.

"You know how I feel about you." He stammered, desperately backing away.

This conversation had been hard enough the first time, surely she wasn't going to make him say it all again? Yet Ginny continued to advance and Harry stumbled backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of his bed, sending him sprawling across the sheets. Ginny smirked again and suddenly Harry knew where he had seen that expression before.

"Gin, do you remember the conversation we had the other week?" Harry asked, pushing himself upright and watching her face carefully.

"Which conversation?" He wondered if he was imagining the sudden tension in her frame.

"The one where we talked about, our, er, relationship and my... preferences."

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should remind me."

Before Harry could say another word, she had climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips and pushing him back against the sheets.

"Gin..." She cut him off, pressing her lips against his and kissing him almost violently.

It was a weird sensation. He knew he was technically kissing Ginny, could taste her on his lips, could feel her soft body pressing against him, yet it wasn't her. For one, Ginny had never kissed him this way before and for another... he had never responded to her like this. He had never responded to anyone like this. The whole world seemed to melt away as her lips played across his, her tongue pushing into his mouth and tangling with his own.

Suddenly, Ginny tore away from him as though she had been burnt. Harry suspected she would have been on the other side of the room already had he not managed to tangle one of his hands in her hair.

"Oh no you don't." Harry whispered, pulling her back down. "You can't kiss me like that and then just run away."

"But it's nearly twelve."

Now that she mentioned it, Harry realised he could hear the clock chiming the midnight hour.

"And what? You'll turn back into Cinderella when the clock strikes twelve?" He grinned, wondering if that was actually what was worrying her so much.

"What?"

"Nothing." He used her brief distraction to flip them over so that he had her trapped beneath him.

"No, wait... let me up!" There was real panic in her eyes now. Eyes that didn't seem quite as dark a shade of brown as he recalled.

"No chance..." He buried his face in her neck even as he felt her trembling and changing beneath him, "Malfoy."

The body beneath him, which now felt satisfyingly masculine, froze completely and Harry drew back to confirm what he already knew to be true. What he wasn't expecting was the way Malfoy looked, hair mussed, wearing smeared make-up and a dress. A dress that was obviously far too tight for him now he had changed back.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked, propping his head up on one arm and trailing his fingers over one of the straining seams of the gown.

"How long have you known it was me?" Malfoy ignored his question, adamantly refusing to meet Harry's probing gaze.

"Long enough." Harry replied. "Ginny and I broke up a while ago."

"Fuck." Malfoy's eyes fell shut, his cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink.

"Want to know why?"

"You realised you couldn't face the thought of a whole brood of ginger babies." Malfoy's insult didn't have quite the same kick as it usually did and Harry had to resist the temptation to laugh.

"No... It was because I realised who I wanted to be with and it wasn't her."

"Good for you, Potter."

"Well I didn't think it was actually. Good for me, I mean. In fact I was pretty sure I didn't have even the slightest chance with him."

"Him?" Malfoy's eyes flew open as he finally met Harry's gaze.

"Him." Harry confirmed.

"Him, who?" Malfoy asked, licking his lips nervously and drawing Harry's attention with the movement.

"Him, you." Harry whispered, still staring at Malfoy's mouth.

When Malfoy didn't immediately respond, Harry leaned forward again, pressing his lips against the blond's. It was even better than before, now that it was really Malfoy that he was kissing. The taste of him alone was enough to send Harry's senses reeling. Merlin, but he had wanted to do this for so long.

Malfoy's arms wrapped automatically around his neck as he kissed Harry back and the sound of ripping fabric suddenly filled the air. Pulling away, Harry smirked down at the blond. The dress had split down one side leaving half of Malfoy's chest bared to his gaze. With a feral grin, Harry grabbed hold of the torn fabric, pulling at it until it gave way completely.

"Potter!" Malfoy gasped as Harry pressed a kiss against the Slytherin's shoulder before licking a stripe along his collar bone.

"Is this not what you wanted, Malfoy? Was there another reason you decided to polyjuice into my ex-girlfriend and throw yourself at me?"

"Fuck you."

"No, Malfoy." Harry paused to suck on the blond's neck. "I think _I'll_ be fucking _you_."

He felt the Slytherin shudder at his words, though he stayed silent. Harry wasn't sure if he could move off of Malfoy without risking him bolting, but he decided to take his chances. His legs were caught in the ridiculous lace concoction that Ginny had been wearing that evening and there was no way he'd be able to free himself without moving. Besides, he rather liked the idea of revealing even more of Malfoy's porcelain skin. Rolling to the side, Harry let his hand rove over Malfoy's chest, catching at the torn dress and tugging it away.

"No, wait!"

Malfoy made a desperate grab for the fabric, but it was too late. Harry stripped back the dress to reveal what Malfoy was clearly trying to hide; the lacy black knickers that didn't quite manage to cover his straining erection.

"Merlin..." Harry groaned, his eyes raking over Malfoy's now nearly naked body.

"What?" The Slytherin demanded somewhat defensively.

"You're so fucking hot, Malfoy." Harry's gaze returned to the Slytherin's lace covered length.

Unable to resist reaching out and touching, Harry's hand trailed lightly over Malfoy's abdomen before drifting lower to grip him through the thin material. The Slytherin whimpered and the sound went straight to Harry's cock. Leaning forward, Harry pressed his lips against Malfoy's again, relishing the way the blond responded instantly, one hand shifting to tangle in Harry's hair as he rocked his hips upwards, seeking friction. Harry happily obliged, increasing the pressure of his hand and beginning to stroke. Malfoy, for his part, was giving as good as he was receiving, his free hand thrusting inside Harry's pyjama bottoms. He groaned into Malfoy's mouth as long fingers curled around him, gripping him tightly.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Malfoy muttered against his lips, making Harry smile.

Slightly reluctantly, he pulled back, getting to his feet beside the rumpled bed. For a second he let his gaze rake over the blond's nearly nude form sprawled across the sheets before he dropped his pyjama trousers, kicking them off. Malfoy's lacy knickers were next to go, practically torn off of him in Harry's desperation for more. When they were both naked, Harry reached for his wand, casting a lubrication spell before carefully slicking his fingers with the viscous liquid. Malfoy watched his progress in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Sort of... Have you?"

"Yes."

Harry bit back a scowl, knowing it was ridiculous to be jealous, yet not quite managing to tamp down on the wayward emotion.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Malfoy asked after a beat.

"Not with a man."

"You realise men and women have somewhat different parts, right, Potter? Because if not I'm out of here this instant."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm rather certain that particular part is pretty much the same for both sexes."

The Slytherin's eyebrow rose in surprise. "So the Weaselette is a kinky little minx is she? Who knew?"

"Shut it." Harry repeated with a glare.

"Make me." Malfoy taunted.

"With pleasure." Harry practically growled.

He closed the gap between them before Malfoy could hit back again, running his tongue over the Slytherin's lips before settling over his mouth and kissing him deeply. At the same time he slid his hand between Malfoy's legs, running his slick fingers over the Slytherin's entrance. He grinned against Malfoy's lips as he felt the Slytherin arching into his touch, spreading his legs wider in a wordless plea for more. Harry happily obliged, sliding one finger past the ring of muscle and moving it slowly in and out. The Slytherin tore his mouth from Harry's sucking in a gasping breath before meeting Harry's gaze.

"More." He whispered.

Harry groaned even as he slid a second finger into Malfoy's body, starting slow but soon speeding up his rhythm. He fucked the Slytherin with his hand until Malfoy was nearly incoherent with need. Only then did he pause, removing his fingers to replace them with his hastily slicked erection. Harry pressed forward as slowly as he could bear until he was fully sheathed inside Malfoy's tight heat.

"Fuck, Malfoy, you feel incredible." Harry muttered through teeth gritted with the effort of staying still.

His only response was a garbled moan, but Harry took it as encouragement, pulling out before thrusting slowly forward again. He felt Malfoy's arms wrapping around him as his body shifted to meet Harry's second thrust and Harry couldn't take it any more. He began a nearly punishing rhythm, fucking Malfoy into the mattress with all the suppressed passion that had plagued him incessantly since his return to Hogwarts.

When Malfoy suddenly keened, throwing his head back, Harry knew he'd done something right. Doing his best to keep his angle the same, he continued to thrust as he reached between them, wrapping his fist around Malfoy's neglected erection. Within minutes the blond was crying out his release, his whole body shuddering with pleasure. The feel of Malfoy clenching around him snapped the last of Harry's control and a moment later he emptied himself into the blond with a hoarse shout.

Afterwards, Harry barely had the energy to lift his head, but somehow he managed to cast a quick cleaning charm before collapsing on the bed beside Malfoy. Half afraid that the Slytherin might make a run for it, Harry tugged Malfoy against his side, wrapping his arms tight around the blond and keeping him trapped. He needn't have worried, however. The Slytherin seemed completely boneless, his head lolling against Harry's shoulder.

"You never answered my question, you know." Harry said eventually, when his breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Which question?"

"What were you doing in Ginny's body in the first place. What exactly did you hope to achieve?"

Malfoy flushed, but said nothing, merely fuelling Harry's curiosity.

"C'mon, Malfoy, tell me..." Harry wheedled, burying his face in the Slytherin's neck and kissing a path across his heated skin.

"Iwantedakiss."

"Huh?" Harry lifted his head in a attempt to catch the blond's eyes, but he kept them firmly turned away.

"I wanted a kiss." Malfoy repeated more slowly.

"From me or just generally?" Harry asked, biting his lip against the temptation to smirk.

"From you, you unmitigated tosser. Like I would turn myself into a Weasley for just anyone."

"Well I'm flattered." Harry replied, feeling strangely humbled by Malfoy's admission.

"Don't let it go to your head." Malfoy muttered, his face tinted an even deeper shade of pink.

"I'm not sure I can help it." Harry replied teasingly. "The hottest boy in the school polyjuices into his worst nightmare just for one kiss from me? It's a rather heady thing to discover."

"Hottest boy in the school?" Malfoy asked after a beat.

"You know you are, Malfoy. And I'm quite sure your ego is sufficiently large without me massaging it further."

"Perhaps." The Slytherin finally turned his head to meet Harry's gaze. "But feel free to massage something else if you like."

Harry laughed, impulsively leaning down and pressing a kiss against Malfoy's mouth, nibbling lightly at the Slytherin's full lower lip until he was granted entrance. Deepening the kiss, Harry lifted his hand to tangle in Malfoy's hair, enjoying the feel of the long silken strands falling over his fingers.

"I bet you weren't expecting all this when you came up with your cunning little plan." Harry teased when he finally came up for air.

"Well you weren't supposed to know it was me and I had no intention of letting you fuck me in that body." Malfoy shuddered.

"What did you do with Ginny, by the way?" It occurred to Harry then that perhaps he should have asked that question a little earlier.

"Stunned her and left her behind a suit of armour."

"Malfoy!" Harry knew he should probably get up and go in search of his friend but he was remarkably comfortable where he was.

"Relax, it wasn't a strong spell. She's probably already safe and sound back in her dorm."

"Still, I should probably go and check on her."

"Or you could stay here." Malfoy pointed out, wrapping his arms more tightly around Harry's body.

For just a second Harry was tempted, but if something bad happened to her he would never forgive himself. Malfoy wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person that Harry knew.

"I'll just be a minute." Harry promised, pulling himself reluctantly out of Malfoy's arms. "Stay here."

Quickly pulling on his pyjama trousers and grabbing a t-shirt and hoody from his trunk, Harry hurried out of the room, tugging on his clothes as he went. As soon as the door shut behind him, he pulled out the Marauders' map which he had hastily stashed in the pocket of his jumper. With an audible sigh of relief Harry quickly located Ginny's dot in the girls' dormitory.

Leaning against the wall, Harry paused for a few minutes to give the impression he had actually gone looking for his friend. As he waited, he let his eyes drift back to his own room where he could see Malfoy's dot still reclining on his bed. The sight surprised him somewhat and he vaguely realised that he had expected Malfoy to go snooping the moment Harry's back was turned. Perhaps Malfoy was more trustworthy than Harry gave him credit for. The dot in his room moved then, wandering over to Harry's trunk and Harry nearly laughed out loud. Perhaps not.

He was so distracted that it was a moment before he noticed the collection of dots meandering along the corridor towards the portrait hole. Dots that depicted his room-mates. Cursing under his breath, Harry shoved the map back into his pocket and re-entered his room before coming to an abrupt halt. Malfoy was stood at the end of Harry's bed, bent over his trunk and shuffling through the contents. Harry suspected that the sight would have affected him in any situation, but the fact that Malfoy was still naked, his bare arse sticking up as if in invitation, nearly undid him.

"Find anything useful?" Harry managed to ask as he stepped closer.

"Well I'd imagine the invisibility cloak would come in handy, but contrary to what I'm sure you were thinking, I was actually looking for something to wear. I can't exactly leave in the outfit I came in." Malfoy straightened, turning to face Harry with a complete lack of self-consciousness. "Do you not own any decent clothing, Potter?"

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes."

"I beg to differ. Take this for example..." Malfoy held up Harry's favourite red t-shirt. "It's simply vile. Why anyone would choose to wear this when..."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry nearly growled, though he wasn't certain if his frustration was due to irritation or the nearly overwhelming surge of desire coursing through his veins.

Whatever the cause, he found himself lunging forward, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin and crashing their mouths together. Malfoy responded immediately, the t-shirt falling to the floor forgotten as he returned Harry's embrace. It wasn't until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps that Harry remembered his returning room-mates. With a muffled groan, Harry tore his lips from Malfoy's.

"We've got company." Harry whispered urgently, shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder at the still open door.

Cursing, Malfoy practically dived onto Harry's bed, hastily beginning to tug the curtains closed.

"Are you coming or not?" Malfoy hissed at him.

"I certainly hope so." Harry grinned before clambering onto the bed and closing the last of the drapes.

He had just enough time to cast a silencing charm before his room-mates finally made it through the door, making far more noise than Harry thought necessary. What if he really had been asleep?

"This is all your fault, you know." Malfoy groused as he shoved the torn dress out of the way before climbing beneath the sheets.

"My fault?" Harry was incredulous. "I'm pretty sure that you came up here of your own free will, Malfoy."

"If you'd just let me go at midnight like you were meant to, none of this would have happened."

"But then I would have had to go around trying the slipper on every fair maiden in the school before I'd have been able to find you again."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Malfoy was staring at him as though he'd gone mad.

"Don't worry about it." Harry laughed. "And you're right, if I'd let you go at midnight none of this would have happened... Are you telling me you would have preferred that?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, then snapped it shut again, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Thought not." Harry smirked.

Malfoy frowned, folding his arms across his chest and saying nothing. Deciding to let him sulk for the moment, Harry began undressing again. He was down to his pyjama bottoms before he looked up, only to find himself the centre of Malfoy's attention.

"On or off?" He asked with a grin.

"Off." Malfoy responded immediately, licking his lips.

Without ceremony, Harry dropped his trousers before slipping under the covers beside the Slytherin. He was somewhat surprised when Malfoy immediately snuggled up to him, but he went with it, pulling the Slytherin closer and wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Did you really know it was me before?" Malfoy asked after a moment, idly running his fingers over Harry's back.

"Yes. If I'd thought you were really Ginny I wouldn't have kissed you."

"How did you know though?" Malfoy pressed.

Harry grinned. "Ah, Malfoy, I'd know that smirk of yours anywhere."

"Oh really?" The Slytherin's lips twisted into the aforementioned smirk.

Harry groaned. "I really shouldn't find that expression such a turn on."

Malfoy's smirk turned feral. "Oh you really should."

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Harry replied without venom.

"Mmm, yes please."

"You insatiable little..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Harry laughed. "What makes you so sure it wasn't going to end in a compliment?"

"Was it?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Nope."

"Gryffindor bastard."

"Slytherin wanker."

"Shut up and kiss me."

So Harry did just that.

FIN


End file.
